chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Raid Damage
This article tries to describe the exact details of how raid damage (and raid gold) is calculated. Those details are believed to be accurate as of December 2012 on the Kongregate server. It is based on and backed up by a lot of testing. Note: The raid damage system described in Nankho's Guide turned out to be somewhat inaccurate. (Maybe the Mososh changed the system at some point or maybe it was inaccurate all along.) Mainly, the plat allies are actually not quite as strong as described there and there is also less decline in strength of the normal allies. ---- Overview When you are in a raid, you have the choice to attack (for one energy/stam) or to berserk (for a higher ammount of energy/stam). If you click the attack/berserk button in a raid, you see a damage number popping up - the Base Damage - and then at the bottom you see some information includuing this Base Damage, some additional Scroll Damage, and some Bonus Damage. Roughly you can say the following: * Player stats or eqipped items (except for items with raid damage bonus) do not affect the raid damage. * Base Damage depends on your allies and weapons. Allies have weapons eqipped and fight, but their strength is lower than normal and dependent on the ally class (Knights have 50% strength, Elites 40%, ..., Sellswords only 5%). * 35 plat allies are worth 150 normal allies (if all had the same weappns). * The bonus from generals is part of the Base Damage. * Any other percentage damage bonus is based on this Base Damage. * A berserk-attack roughly simulates a series of single attacks. * Base Damage also determines ho much gold is awarded. The ammount of gold is roughly either 30% or 52% of Base Damage (50% chance each). The details are desribed in the sections below. ''Base Damage'' Details Single Attack The Base Damage is determined by your allies and weapons (Ally Damage) and - if in a tier IV or V raid - a potential bonus from your generals (General Bonus). So how is this done? The game will automatically equip your allies with your weapons. (You can see this ingame when you check your army.) It orders the weapons by their max damage (and subject to that by their min damage) and equips Knights first, then Elites, Mercs, Heavy Inf, Light Inf, and Sellswords, in that order. (Shields are not used, even if they have a damage stat.) If there are not enough weapons for all allies then allies without weapon simply don't count in the raid. Also no ally wields more than one weapon. Note: It doesn't matter whether your hero has weapons equipped, those are still available for your allies, so don't worry about it! The game does NOT roll an individual attack for each ally. Instead the game determines an Ally Damage Range, and then rolls a single attack within this range, i.e., the Ally Damage simply is an integer value chosen (uniformly at random) within the Ally Damage Range. The min/max of the Ally Damage Range are just 1 plus a weighted sum (rounded down) over the min/max damage of the weapons eqipped to the allies. The damage values are weighted by a factor depending on the ally class: Knights get a factor of 0.5, Elites 0.4, Mercs 0.2, Heavy Inf 0.1, Light Inf 0.075, and Sellswords 0.05. :Example: Assume that you have the maximum of 150 normal allies (other players) and additional 8 plat allies (bought with platinum or from daily reward). Your weapons (equipped or in inventory) are: ::10 Kragspire Bolters (8-36) ::2 Grapplers (5-30) ::1 Royalston Blades (1-30) ::1 Darkbringers (10-27) ::6 Officer's Rapiers (2-16) ::97 War Hammers (3-12) ::50 Longswords (1-8) :They are already sorted as the game does for ally equipment. The system equips your allies and computes the damage as follows: : :So the Ally Damage in this example is a random integer value from 72 to 336. Note: If all allies have the same weapon, then 35 plat allies are as strong as 150 normal allies. Although in reality the plat allies usually have better weapons than most of the normal allies, so they are usually even stronger. In tier I-III raids the Base Damage is equal to the Ally Damage. In tier IV and V raids it is the sum of the Ally Damage and the General Bonus. The latter is simply x% Ally Damage (depending on number of items supplied) and rounded properly to the nearest integer. For example, if the Ally Damage is 234 and you supplied 4 items to your generals, then :Base Damage = 234 + Round(234*0.04) = 243. Berserk A berserk-attack for x energy/stamina is the sum of x independent single attacks, but this is applied for the Ally Damage, i.e., before the General Bonus. For example, for a berserk-20-attack using the same weapons as in the example above we have :Ally Damage = Ally Damage 1 + Ally Damage 2 + ... + Ally Damage x where the Ally Damage 1-20''are independent random integers between (and including) 72 and 336. Then the Genereal Bonus is then applied as usual. So if the ''Ally Damage is 4129 and 3 items are supplied then :Base Damage = 4129 + Round(4129*0.03) = 4253. Consequence: When determining the General Bonus, the damage value is rounded properly to the nearest integer. And for a decent damage range the expected gain of rounding up is roughly the same as the expected loss of rounding down, so the berserk-attack doesn't really change the behaviour compared to single attacks, i.e., the damage of a berserk-x-attack is basically the same as the damage of x single attacks. ''Bonus Damage'' Details The Bonus Damage consists of the Nemesis Bonus (bonus to damage if the raid boss is the guild nemesis) and the Item Bonus (bonus from equipped items that give additional raid damage). The Nemesis Bonus and Item Bonus are both based on the Base Damage''and are calculated individually. The ''Nemesis Bonus (if applicable) is 2% of the Base Damage, rounded properly to the nearest integer. The Item Bonus is x% (sum of all raid boni of equipped items) of the Base Damage, but rounded up this time. For example, assume that the raid boss is the guild nemesis, and the player has equipped 2 Blades of Agony (2% raid damage each), a Great Horned Demon Helm (2% raid damage), and no other items with raid damage bonus. If the Base Damage is 234 then :Nemesis Bonus = Round(234*0.02) = 5 :Item Bonus = RoundUp(234*0.06) = 15 Note: With eqipped raid damage bonus items a berserk-attack has a slight disadvantage compared to a series of single attacks, because the Item Bonus is rounded up. In a single attack the Item Bonus is on average roughly 0.5 greater than the unrounded value. So 30 single attacks yield some "rounding surplus" of 15 on average, whereas a berserk-30-attack yields a "rounding surplus" of only 0.5 on average. With a big and well equipped army this wouldn't matter much though. ''Scroll Damage'' Details The Scroll Damage is based on the active scrolls in he raid. If more than one scroll is active then each scroll ist treated independently (trigger chance as well as damage), and the resulting damage values are simply added to get the total Scroll Damage. There are three type of scrolls that give a bonus to each attack: Scroll of Demon Fire, Scroll of Black Ice, and Scroll of Poison. Note: The Scroll of 1,000 Blades and the Fire Ball give only one-time-damage, so they are not considered here. Scroll of Demon Fire :This scroll adds 10% of the Base Damage to every attack, rounded properly to the nearest integer. It works the same for berserk-attacks, so for a decent army a berserk-attack basically behaves the same as a series of single attacks(, because the rounding effects roughly cancel each other out). Scroll of Black Ice :This scroll is independent from the Base Damage and just adds a constant 10 damage to every single attack. In a berserk-attack for x energy/stamina it simply adds 10*x damage. Scroll of Poison :This scroll is also independent from the Base Damage. In a single attack, this scroll has a chance of 20% to trigger, and when it does the added damage is a random integer value choosen uniformly between (and including) 20 and 100. So on average each single attack adds 12 damage (over 100 attacks 20 will have poison damage averaged at 60). :In a berserk-attack for x energy/stamina the scroll still has a 20% chance to trigger, and the random value is taken from the same interval (20-100), but it is then multiplied by x. This has some serious consequences for going berserk: :The average damage of a berserk-attack and a series of single attacks are the same, but a berserk-attack has a much higher derivation and is pretty much unpredictable. For example, let's compare a series of 100 single attacks and a series of 5 berserk-20-attacks. In both cases the possible poison damage is at most 10000 (highly unlikely in both cases) and 1200 on average. As for the 100 single attacks, you can be damn sure that your damage is somewhere in that average region. The chance of damage less than 600 is only about 0.65%, and the chance of damage more than 1800 is about 1.5%. Of course, you can't expect really high damage (a less than 1 in 100 million chance of damage >2900). With 5 berserk-20-attacks however, you already a good chance (about 32.8%) of 0 damage because the scroll never triggered. On the other hand you also have better chances of getting high damage (>27% chance of damage >1800, and even still about 1% chance of damage >4600). Raid Gold Each attack also awards some gold. The ammount is determined by the Base Damage and a coin flip. First, the Base Damage is multiplied by 10/23 (no idea, why they use those funny numbers) and rounded properly to the nearest integer. To determine the final gold reward, this number is multiplied by either 0.7 or 1.2 (50% chance each) and rounded properly to the nearest integer. For example, if the Base Damage is 2354, then the intermediate value is :Round(2354*10/23) = 1023 so the ammount of gold rewarded is either :Round(1023*0.7) = 716 or :Round(1023*1.2) = 1228. Ignoring the two rounding operations, it means that the rewarded gold is roughly either 7/23*''Base Damage'' (~30.4348%) or 12/23*''Base Damage'' (~52.1739%).